


| Seven x |

by Red_haji



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Time - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_haji/pseuds/Red_haji
Summary: Changkyun debe salvar al mundo. Pero cree recordar que su misión no incluía caer en un triangulo amoroso con dos mejores amigos.





	| Seven x |

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo una acumulación de ideas, disfruten.

* * *

* * *

_ El mundo necesita cambios, decisiones, elecciones y acciones que lo impulsen hacia delante. Que hagan que los historiadores existan y den cuenta que hay momentos exactos y personas correctas que lo transforman todo. El dios Hyungwon, dueño del tiempo y el destino, se encarga de eso. Enviar réplicas suyas a los lugares donde deben suceden eventos que cambian la historia.  _

__

_ Así ha sido durante milenios, hasta que un individuo mató al Hyungwon de su tiempo. _

* * *

* * *

— No tienen sentido si no puedo acordarme, ¿No puedo improvisar un mapa en mi mano? — Changkyun aún no se rendía, la seguía pareciendo un sin sentido el hecho de perder sus recuerdos. 

— No, tiene que ser así. Funciona a sí. — se detuvo, ocasionando que el alumno que le venía siguiendo el paso tan arduamente durante tanto tiempo, chocara contra su espalda. — Vas a poder. La valentía y la voluntad de las personas son cosas que no desaparecen, porque no se hallan en sus memorias, si no es su esencia. 

— Puede suceder. — intentó por última vez. 

— Se lo que va a suceder, y por ahora, triunfas. — sentenció Hyungwon, pestañando velozmente alejando los futuros probables, que aparecían delante de sus ojos, en donde su discípulo fallaba. 

El silencio de un minuto, antes de que reanudarán sus paso hacía la fuente, fue suficiente para que Changkyun intentará creer en las palabras de su maestro con todas sus fuerzas. 

La sala de la fuente no era un nombre muy original pero era la más fiel descripción de sobre lo que se encontraba dentro, la fuente de los dones; hecha de mármol con diamantes, un pequeño ángel encima que con su garra vertía la más cristalina agua. Agua siniestra que arrebata por un trato y Changkyun iba por uno, el talento para percibir distintas líneas temporales. Y el precio a pagar eran todas sus memorias. Absolutamente todas. La de su vida pasada antes de fallecer, todos sus conocimientos aprendidos aquí con el dios del destino Hyungwon. Iba a tomar todo lo que lo construyó como persona. Iba a extinguir a este Changkyun para siempre. 

— A la línea temporal donde te voy a mandar hay un sujeto que tiene esta habilidad que vas a recibir. Y ya a matado a la versión mía que se encuentra ahí varias veces y a desencadenado un futuro trágico. Debes acabar con esto a toda costa. — La impotencia poco reflejada en el rostro de Hyungwon era que podría tener todo aquel incalculable poder para marcar a los seres humanos sobre la dirección de sus minúsculas vidas, como el dios del tiempo y el destino que era, pero era, ciertamente, aún más prisionero de su propia mundo. Luego, le dedicó una sonrisa triste cuando se arrodillo cerca de la fuente. Los demás alumnos se encontraban alrededor con las manos juntas implorando por el éxito del más joven de ellos y su regresó a salvo. — Buena suerte. 

Changkyun metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua cuando escuchó la bendición. El líquido no era frío, ardía como el maldito fuego. Apretó los ojos, con las mejillas abrasadas por un calor insoportable, y murmuró dentro de su mente la única línea que podría recordar cuando llegara al mundo físico. 

_ “Evitar que a Hyungwon lo maten"  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
